bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Jurisdiction Hey Salubri- I was just wanting to know what the policy was on inter-commitee involvement. As im currently on the Grammar Corner Commitee i went and fixed up the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer fight summary page. I was just wondering if there was any problem with me interefereing in another projects articles- as in is this really intereference? The way i figured it was that the Fight Summary guys are putting in all the details of the fights and the chronology of the fighting, whereas we at the Grammar Corner can help with fixing the articles grammar and helping it flow better in its wording (aka we are not really changing any of the content). But i would not like to be stepping on anyones toes, so i wont edit anymore fight summary pages until you or somene in the know gives me the go- ahead. thanks GinIchimaru Whoops Sorry about removing Yumichikas pic. Some guy had replaced it with a new one and I went to take it out and he must have done it himself before I realized it--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yammy I wanted to get the approval of the other admins before I continue to do this. I proposed in Yammy's discussion page that we change all occurrences of Espada 10 or 10th Espada to 10th Arrancar and such. No one in the manga has ever said 10th Espada so I figured it should be reflected on the site. Minato and Tinni approved and we myself and Minato made a few changes and Arrancar109 then said that we should get approval from the admins before continuing to do so. What are your thoughts?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright dude can u stop editing the Kenpachi page as well as godisme you may not beleive it but kenpachi does now know the name of his zanpakto and he has a bankai Zanpakto Name: Heavy Arms Shikai: Heavy Arms Bankai: Destructive Heavy Arms SO STOP EDITING THE PAGE THIS IS A FACT AREA NOT A MADE UP AREA that was from me kingk11 Re: Gin's Speed Okay. I put the data up in *ze* Translation corner. I also tried to arrange that page so that the data will be more accessible and organized as, in the first entries, I kinda dropped the ball and dumped my posts wherever XD. Hopefully that's okay with you guys, because I like how the layout looks and maybe it will keep things keener. And I'm wary of banhammers XD. Adam Restling 02:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Zanjutsu Hey, I was speaking with Captain Brooks, and he brought up a point. Why do we have Zanjutsu as an Arrancar ability anyway? I mean, I know the concept of Arrancar was barely a reality back when Aizen explained the 4 forms of Shinigami combat, but exactly what drives Arrancar swordplay to be Zanjutsu? Is it just the fact that they can release their Zanpakuto as well (even thought it's different from the manner when Shinigami release their Zanpakuto)? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that, Tinni just answered. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics Well here are some pics of Wonderweiss. I had a look at the Ichigo vs Gimmjow round two. The article seemed to have enough pictures, so I wasn't sure if the article got more pictures since you asked me to find new picture or if you want more pictures for that article. I uploaded a few for Ichigo vs Ulquoirra's first fight as well. 13:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) WonderweissAfterbirth.jpg WonderweissAboutTobeCreated.jpg EspadaWitnessingWonderweissBirth.jpg Hey, there are some pictures of Loly hurting Orihime during the Yammy rampage. I tried to get pics of Menoly but since she refused to hurt Orihime in the anime, I couldn't get any as I didn't want to take screenshot of Menoly just standing there when in the manga she also held Orihime down. I guess by "as well as some from the confrontation involving Grimmjow earlier" you mean pics from when Loly and Menoly attacked Orihime in her cell and Grimmjow stepped in. I'll get those and make the gif for Yammy's Gonzul later. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) LolyAbusingOrihime.jpg LolyGagsOrihime.jpg LolyTearingOrihimeCloths.jpg LolyThreatensToGougeOrihimesEyes.jpg OrihimeBeingGrabbed.jpg GrimmjowAbusingOrihime.jpg GrimmjowFindsLolyMenolyAbusingOrihime.jpg GrimmjowInterruptsLolyMenoly.jpg LolyAbusingOrihimeEpisode163.jpg LolyMenolyBreakingIn.jpg LolyMenolyWithOrihime.jpg LolySurprisedStopOrihimeAbuse.jpg OrihimeHealingLoly.jpg Yoruichi Shihoin My changes are not based on mere speculation for a few reasons. Yoruichi is capable of using high level kido without incantation, and her mastery of shunko further auguments my reasoning. You must also taken into consideration that she was a captain and head of the omnitsukido. Its more reasonable to say shes a Kido Master than just an Expert. If we were to follow your logic then we should say that Kisuke Urahara is just a kido expert as well, because all he has displayed is the ability to use low level kido without incantation. To learn shunko you must already have mastered kido along with mastering hand to hand combat. And since Yoruichi is a shunko master it makes sense that she had already mastered the fields required to learn said technique. Please respond soon. UraharaHitsugaya P.S. I work with Viz so I have all the inside information I need to support this Bleach Wiki and its articles. Bleach Wiki Articles All of the articles are full of speculation, so I dont see the point in singling me out when my change was based off observations and already well known facts. Right to Vanish To whom it may concern: I need to envoke my right to vanish. Anything done on this account I asked to be deleted permanently. Especially anything done in the past 72 hours. If you are unable to help me with this, I ask you put me in touch with those who can. Thank You. UraharaHitsugaya 01:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Locked Page Could you unlock the Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne page? Thanks TheDevilHand888 18:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) animanga footer Sure are a lot of locked pages here... anyway, could you update the "animanga corner" section on the main page with the wikia-wide template , it has a fixed height and is usually meant to span across the entire bottom of the page. :--Sxerks 00:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I was talking about the content of the section, you are currently using a localized version of the Template:Animangafooter, and I am asking you to update it to the Wikia-wide common template from the central wiki . The span reference was to it, not the localized template. ::--Sxerks 00:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if you're familiar with template transclusion from the main wiki, but the point of my request is that the list of anime/manga wikis is updated at random times, and that the Animanga's footer is updated monthly with new spotlights. When we update it on the main wiki it dynamically updates on all the anime/manga wikis. To transclude the template from Wikia central on this page:Template:Bleach Wiki *replace *with :--Sxerks 19:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Overlapping content I've just finished with adding the finishing touches to Good Bye Halcyon Days (sorry it took so long), and I noticed that the content in Arrancar Invasion overlaps with the content of GBHD and Vizard Training, albeit in a more concise manner. I thought Arrancar Invasion can be just about the Cold War and Second Incursion parts, as they are named in that article, and can be described in more details. Either that or we can just delete the parts that refer to VT and GBHD, because they are already described in great detail in their respective articles. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 12:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Junk Trivia? I removed this from Lilynette's article: "*She told Ukitake that Arrancar don't age. However, Baraggan died because of his own aging powers. That would mean that Arrancar do age." If anything, this should go in the Arrancar article, but I don't know if this is Junk Trivia or not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article So, exactly how are we going to handle what's been going on with the Featured Article recently? I know you told them to stop, but exactly what actions did you have in mind to take? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Why has no action been taken on the pages Filler andWatermelon Hollow. Do these need to exist?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 02:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Special page Sorry to bother you, but I can't seem to remember the name of the special page that allows you to see a user's edit-count from all wikias. -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 06:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey wassup ? Btw How long have u had this Bleach wiki thing for? Sorry about that Forgot to Put my Signature Yungbeatz 00:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Well, actually, if kido ages, and Baraggan itself ages, then Arrancar do age. That's the point. -Rambard 14:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 402 I've seen some updates from chapter 402 but no link to where it's been released in English, and it's not on mangastream, onemanga or mangafox. Could you please provide a link to the English chapter? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 18:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mangastream released bleach 402.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 16:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re shiba being one of the 4 noble families I was wondering why you changed the correction i made? I have direct quotes with episode #'s to prove this. Episode 56 Part B, Soifon talking to Yoruichi. "How shocking to see evidence of such corruption in the Shihoin Clan. It's a disgrace to see one of there members has been actively supporting the Ryoka invasion of the Seretei & it seem the Shiba Clan has become involved too. What a shame to see how low the 4 great houses have fallen." Subtitles for the same speech go as follows. "The fall of a great family is not pretty, including the Shiba clan." i'm still checking on the manga but it may be awhile before I get it to you since I have A bleach fangroup on facebook to run. it's called World of bleach if you ever wanted to check it out. T weinkertz 19:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Ninja I think we should include some more people to the list of characters. I am referring to those unnamed assassins who attempt to kill Lurichiyo-sama. Maybe, make a new page for each of those ninja, and put them under the same category as the others of the Kasumi-oji clan. I also believe that Kenryu and Enryu should be included in this category of the Kasumi-oji clan, rather than under the Unknown Division section. Evil 1 18:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Cont: Naming first arc Hi. I remembered that I still owe you an answer about the name for the first arc. I have to admit I haven't really given it the proper amount of thought, but it's an idea thing, they either come to you or they don't. So, my final suggestion for now is to simply call it after the first volume: The Death and the Strawberry. We might wanna use a variation of some sort on the word death, like The Soul Reaper and the Strawberry, or give up on the articles altogether and go for the shorter Death and Strawberry, Shinigami and Strawberry or something in that neighborhood. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 02:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Supports the Gotei 13 Hi Salubri, I was just wondering how people get those little titles on their user page i.e. "This user supports....". Do you have to earn them? UraharaHitsugaya 15:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 If I made an article on HTS7 would it be alright with you?--Kisukeiscool100396 01:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Cifer Hi I was just curious, has Ulquiorra's 2nd release form been aired anywhere in the world? Because on Ulquiorra's page their is a picture of him in his released form from the anime, I was just wondering because if the episode has not aired than isn't it against policy to have that pic even if it came from a videogame? If so I wasn't sure how pics were removed from articles. Thank you. UraharaHitsugaya 01:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you I wasn't aware, Thanks for the speedy reply. UraharaHitsugaya 01:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blogs I know what you mean. I was unsure if I should have done something about Divinecross's recent blog. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 403 Has chapter 403 been released, becasuse everyone on the site is talking about it, so I was wondering if you might no the link so that I can read it. Thank you. UraharaHitsugaya 03:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link, the sources I usually use only update once daily. UraharaHitsugaya 03:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Thisshouldnothappen wrote under the movies section under the possible bleach live adaptation DO NOT LET THIS BECOME ANOTHER DRAGON BALL EVOLUTION. I removed the revision and stated it was vandalism. If you want to complain about it write it in a blog do not let your opinions compromise the quality of the article. I think we should let him slide this time, put if he pulls something like this again...well that is your department so I'm not going to comment on that. Plus I have been getting hints from Kubo saying he will be involved with the live action adaptation. Plus Dragon ball came ten years too late bleach is increasing very much in popularity and I have been getting hints from viz that the anime might start a same day simulcast over the summer. Plus dragon ball was fox and fox hasn't made a decent movie in years(avatar does not count because pretty much that was all James Cameron fox just gave him they money) Warner Brothers actually makes quality movies and does not do half-A^&ed jobs. But the bottom line is vandalism, even if it is just a mild opinion will not be accepted in this wiki. --Lemursrule 00:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deicide 4 The data for Kuyou Shibari seems to already be up on the Kidou page, and I believe it's all correct, though I'd probably have used "nine shining bonds." The element you these days mostly means "day (of the week)" (e.g. in words like Getsuyoubi "Monday"), but can (more rarely) mean "shining." This seems to be the standard Chinese meaning, so I'm not sure which is most intended, though its radiant tethers are suggestive. Shibari is one of the native Japanese readings of this last Hanzi which, when read baku, features in the actual word Bakudou ("binding way/way of binding"). Adam Restling 09:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I wont edit it if you insist on it, but why isnt Grimmjow's swordsmanship linked to Zanjutsu? All of the other Espada are. -- DragonBlade302 05:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Okay that makes sense. Thanks for telling me. -- DragonBlade302 05:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) "Enhanced Speed" on Urahara's page I wasn't sure what to do with this. At first, I was going to remove it, since Urahara possesses Flash Step/Shunpo, and that's what we usually use for unnamed speed techniques (like Jin Kariya and the Zanpakuto spirits' version of Flash Step/Sonído/Hirenkyaku), but it's worded differently: *''"Enhanced Speed: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks."'' Clearly, it's different from that, and it's referenced, so I thought maybe we should change how it's named, like "Enhanced Agility & Reflexes" instead. But if we should get rid of it altogether, then sorry to trouble you about this. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Spell Check http://i961.photobucket.com/albums/ae93/maggosh/Salburi_spellcheck.jpg maggosh 14:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you're talking about. I was merely pointing out that your grammar and punctuation isn't exactly up to speed. I'd prefer not to get into a tangle with the administration, see. maggosh 14:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Point taken. I merely used that segment as an example as it was large enough. maggosh 14:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Understood. I'd like to apologize for causing any trouble. maggosh 15:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Resize Video I read a user was having trouble resizing video from youtube that they were trying to add to a page. They asked another admin but had no idea. I read your good with code, so I thought you might have an idea on the best way to write the dimensions of a video. UraharaHitsugaya 15:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fight pages Ok, I should have consluted it before atempting any edits since You're an admin. As far I know I was the one who first suggested separate fights articles based on Wookieepedia fight template. For confirmation see Nnoitra talk section. While the articles are generally good the tempates include some oddities. First of all - the outcome generally includes only who won, but other important outcomes are for some reason in casuality section (ex. Ichigo vs. Byakuya and Renji). Secondly, I think that while Combatants are good both as sides or separate individuals, including Cero or Sonido in strenght section looks odd. How can Sonido be strenght? And that's why I think it's beter that Combatants sould be considered as sides (ex. Gotei 13, Aizen's arrancar army, bounts ect.) and strenght should incule individual info of how many fighters at some level are fighting (ex. 2 lieunenat class shinigami - names, 1 espada arrancar -name etc) The last thing are caualities and by casualities I understand those killed, maimed and seriously injuried. Any other info are not important here - especially "... is unijured" stuff which is just stupid. And finally, if we took that template from wookiee why should we change the way info is included in it? Okay, this is Bleach wiki and not Wookiee, but why change something that is working good? Nekosama 00:31, 19th May 2010 Yeah, I didn't think that anybody considered my suggestion back then, but I was pleased to see the "fight" articles. If You're running this "Fight project" at least reconsider my suggestion now, ok? Especially the casualities section ;] Nekosama 01:04, 19th May 2010 (UTC) Re:Article Pages I agree that there would be a fair bit of overlap with the fights project, so keeping those bits short would be wise. I'm finished everything up to the end of the Agent of the Shinigami arc, and I won't be able to do anything else significant on it any time soon. I would be happy to see it open to normal editing again. I like the idea of collapsible sections for the anime-only story. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Explain what you mean by this "collapsible" thing. I've read it on Yyp's talk page, but I want a bit more of an elaboration on what you mean. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) If it's just for the anime only arcs, then I get the reasoning. Would this apply just to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia's pages, or are we going to put this on every manga-canon character's page? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I think it's going to look weird, but you're right. Due to the sheer mass of those articles, they'll be lengthy regardless of whether we do it or not. By doing it, I can see that it'll make navigating into the manga story arcs easier. Alright, I think this will be a good idea too. I'm not sure if we should open the article by the end of the week though. I'm planning to go into the Bount and Amagai arcs, and it will take a lot of time to begin referencing them, especially since I can't get a hold of any of the Bount arc eps outside of YouTube. I mean, we can still do the collapsible thing, but it'll be some time before I can get those sections completed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I can do the Amagai arc myself, as I have all of the Amagai episodes saved on my hard drive, and I can do it on demand. I'll see what I can do about the Fake Karakura arc as well, and I have been planning to tidy up the Bount arc once a lot of the other information is done (I saw that you added references to the Bount arc); though, if the Arrancar, Hueco Mundo, and Fake Karakura arcs end up being covered, I can get to that one sooner. Tidying up or adding references, I'll do what I can to help fix up the article ASAP. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) lanza del relampago O man. I justed changed that. What did I do wrong this time? Evil 1 03:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Urahara for Feature Article There is a significant amount of detail missing. As far as I can tell, it is just that one section of the page that needs major work, so it shouldn't be too long. I'm going through it now and will be done with it shortly. Then I'll add it back in. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Tenshintai Thought maybe you could help me with this before I make a change to kisuke's article. Ok the Tenshintai materializes the zanpakuto spirit and in the training with Zangetsu and Ichigo didnt Zangetsu decide the training method? Because in Kisuke's article it implies he did the same thing as Ichigo, but what if thats just speculation and Benihime choose a different method for kisuke to get to bankai. Kisuke may have used the tenshintai but there is no proof he performed the same method as Ichigo to get to bankai. Any thoughts on this? I may be wrong so I just wanted to check with you since you probably have a better understanding of what happened in the manga than I do. UraharaHitsugaya 15:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Banned user with new account Hey, can you please check out User:Dodong? I am pretty sure that's just User:Blechmaster aka User:Fuger, who has already bin banned for a year and is now back and trying to wage an edit war over Rukia's power level again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) sigh He's back and apparently he really hates me given his new user name. I am of course referring to User:Fawcuetinni aka User:Blechmaster aka User:Fuger and also User:Dodong, I am pretty sure. They all have the same edit patten. They are changing Aizen's intellect to Genius from High, and Rukia from seated officer level to lieutenant level. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakutou Overview Hello Salubri Refer your blog, I think it is great and very informative: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Salubri/Zanpakutō_Overview Anyway do you have any plans to group the zanpakutou into different base elements e.g. Fire, Earth, Metal, Water and Wood. Group it according to their gender. Delve deeper onto its translated names suggest for example Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon) is a water base zanpakutou and the translated names reflected it in other words saying the Mirror Flower repelled the Moon (which has a Fire base power), and this is reflected in the water or mirror the reflection of the moon that could be perceived as the enemy (ies) too. Another one good example is Renji's Zabimaru (Snake Tail), snake means fire, metal and earth element (in some Asian culture) but when Renji goes Bankai, it transform to water element Hihio Zabimaru (Baboon King Snake Tail), where baboon or monkey in some Asian culture means metal, water and earth element but when combines with the snakes it transform into water, we can see this as the movement of Hihio Zabimaru were much like a tidal waves. Hope you dont see this as a crack theory though. Anyway please look into this and message me what your opinion would be, hoping the other admins and or user would discuss about this too, appreciate. Regards Soulreaper1234 11:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I was referring to the advantages and the disadvantages and general overview of each of the named zanpakutou you covered actually. Thanks for the opinion and for the additional new info I have just found the article page. Hope next time if any opinion that I am not sure about I can message it to you first. Thanks again!!! Pics and Isshin I uploaded the pics you asked for, except the two gifs. I'll make them either later tonight some maybe tomorrow. In the meantime, I am washing my hands off the whole Isshin getsuga business. I have closed the discussion on it for the time being to preserve some semblance of order but I am going to leave it entirely to you and the other admins to deal with from now on. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I got all the pics you asked form, including the Hyapporankan gif. Let me know if there is anything else. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) User: FullMetal Frank Can you ban this guy? He has been told about 4 or 5 times to stop adding an image to the cero page but refuses to listen.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I think he has stopped finally but what was happening was that this user was placing an image of Ichigos new hollow form in the cero page. It was a very large picture that did not even show a cero and he placed it at random places. I deleted the pic and in the summary said why I was deleting it. He then added it back in at another random location and Gold326331 undid the edit and in the summary said not to add the image back in. He then did it twice more with me taking it out each time. Then he edited my user page to ask why I was deleting it so I had to undo that. I then went to his talk page and told him exactly what was going on. He seems to have stopped now so I dont think a ban is necessary any longer but I would keep an eye out for this user.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured Article Sorry, I saw your message but got sidetracked and forgot to answer. I see what you mean about the anime pics, but the votes that are bringing it up have all been deleted cause the users are not entitled to vote anyway. I'm happy with what those that are allowed to vote have written. I don't see any way that we can really tighten up the rules further, but maybe we could better explain to users what we will/won't allow - I guess by posting a message on each of the users' whose vote got deleted explaining it all. It'll take a while, but they might start to get the message. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) User: FullMetal Frank I still don't undertstand, why Godisme is talking that cero has not beet seen in this image, it was animated and it showed Ichigo's Cero. And when i added this image second time i reduced it to three times and it still rested animated. Voting Policy Hello Salubri, sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask why my oppose vote for Kisuke was removed from the page. Opposing an article because another one is superior is a valid reason according to the voting policy. My support vote for Ulquiorra already represents that I believe his article is the best candidate for the same reasons, yet it wasn't deleted. My oppose vote stated the exact same ideas, just in the context of comparing them to Kisuke's article, which falls in line with the policy's requirement of explaining exactly why I believe another article is more deserving. Mohrpheus 22:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I had heard that the voting policy was getting more strict, but I wasn't so sure of exactly what that entailed. Thanks for explaining it to me, it does make perfect sense now that I think about it. I'll go ahead and fix my vote then. Mohrpheus 22:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :On second thought, my argument as a whole was pretty weak. I won't put it back in. Thanks again. Mohrpheus 22:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Grammar updates on Fight Summaries. Hey Salubri! I was just about to start a big run through of grammar inspections for the Fight Summaries. I was going to start at the beginning, as currently i've only done a few fights from the arrancar invasion, however all of the fights from the Ryoka Invasion appear to be locked. I understand that this is to stop editing of information, but since im only going to be making edits on grammar i was wondering if these could possibly be unlocked soon? This is all for the Grammar Corner as the Fight Summaries are something ive been wanting to work on and there are only a few currently corrected by the Grammar Corner. Thanks for any help regarding this. GinIchimaru GinIchimaru 22:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fights All right I'll do the both of those as soon as I can. TheDevilHand888 04:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Grammar I'll put a note on the grammar corner. I can't get to it until maybe tomorrow or tuesday morning. My work schedule is very hectic.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Featured Article Yep. This was in the gallery I put up in the feature article talk page to make it easier for you guys to find feature article pictures. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Just a quick question, for the Featured Article you moved my vote for Ulquiorra to the deleted votes section saying I gave no valid reason. I would've thought my reason of the article having a lot of work done on it recently and that it deserved to be recognised as featured article because of the work gone towards it was a valid reason. I know my reason doesn't fall into what is not an acceptable reason as stated by the Voting Policy as I didn't vote for Ulquiorra because I think he's an awesome character, or that I think he's going to do something awesome, or because the article is flawed and I'm saying it's not, or because he has more backstory or abilities. Instead I chose to vote for him as to recognise the work done to his article by this wiki's users to make it a better quality article. Prophet of Sanghelios 00:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh right, sorry about that then. I guess I should've focused on the last point more so and forgotten about the dead and featured in anime parts. I'll remember that for next month, thanks for pointing that out. Prophet of Sanghelios 03:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) In-Universe Policy Hello again, this time around I wanted to bring something to an admin's attention regarding the in-universe policy, though it may just be a minor nuance. In the Abilities section of many, if not all character articles, the term "is shown" is often used to describe instances of the character using the power being explained. I just wanted to know whether or not the use of the term is out-of-universe, since it is referring to the fact that the audience is being "shown" the power by that character in the manga/anime. Mohrpheus 17:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Re: Yammy pic I noticed, but I was going with quality over size in this situation. Admittingly, yeah, I think we should go for the largest possible as well, but if I feel that if a higher-quality version of a pic is acceptable, it can replace a large image. Seriously, the previous version was a little too blurry for my tastes, but I'm not against uploading a higher-quality version of the image in the same size as the version I replaced. I just don't know how to make a picture any bigger without obstructing the quality. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC)